


Crazy

by Spliced_Up_Angel



Series: 100 Situations Challenge [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spliced_Up_Angel/pseuds/Spliced_Up_Angel
Summary: Piper realises she is in love with the Sole Survivor and deals with her emotions.Part 19 of 100 Situations Challenge.





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I romanced Piper... she's such a sweetheart.

Blue disappeared just as fast as she appeared, and Piper knew that she was special. You’d gotta be someone special to give the infamous journalist the time of day and that the sole survivor did. Piper was still flabbergasted that she actually agreed to an interview before taking her along on the journey. Blue always had this look on her face that meant business, but her eyes always showed loneliness. Piper couldn’t imagine the place Blue was in, having lost her husband and son after all. She’d lost her mother and father when she was really little, but she always had Nat to talk to. Nat could be a bit of a brat, but she loved the kid. She’d watched her friend stand outside of her son’s room, blankly staring at the empty crib that managed to survive over two hundred years. The somber expression that flashed on her beautiful face, dark brown eyes struggling not to burst into tears.

Blue? Blue was wonderful, Piper always looked at her in admiration. The fact that she was able to support settlements while still running the never ending odd jobs for complete strangers gave her chills. She put everybody before herself. Whether it was to keep her mind off her troubles or because she felt the need to prove herself. Meeting Blue meant she had someone who took her seriously. Meeting Blue gave her purpose beyond exposing the evils within Diamond City. Meeting Blue made her heart flutter at every glance and breath hitch at every shot meant for a disgusting raider.

So when she breathed the musty air and finally had the confidence to tell her how she felt, Piper was met with rejection.

“Piper, I-I have a lot I need to think about.”

Of course she couldn’t compete with Nate. There was a connection Blue felt that the reporter could never begin to understand. She took Valentine with her. Of course she did, Nick was about the kindest person around and he wasn’t even a person! He’d be able to help Blue sort out her feelings with nothing but their silent telepathic communication.

She lay on her bed, deciding to get some rest. As much as she tried to fall asleep, even thinking about what Nat may be doing, Blue kept popping into her mind. Blue…Blue… Blue…Nat…Blue…I’m alone.

She rolled over to her side, pressing her face into the pillow, “You’re driving me crazy, Blue!”


End file.
